Apocalypse
by HarryPotterFan120
Summary: Nineteen years after the defeat of Lord Voldemort and the death eaters, Harry Potter is living quite a relaxing life- married to the love of his life, father of three children and head of the department of aurors in the ministry of magic but all that relaxation is gone with a prophecy about the destruction of a planet, new arrivals, new foes and uncovering the horrors of the past.
1. The Prophecy

Harry Potter's POV

I woke up from a restless sleep due to a small body colliding with my own. I awoke to soft sheets, the morning light trickled in through the curtains and Lily resting on my chest. The sky glows like a summer peach and the sun is pure gold in the sky. The colours of the foliage return to green and the air warms to an ambient twenty or so. It is the perfect dawn and a perfect start to the day. "Daddy, it's time to wake up." Lily said, jumping up and down on my chest. "Grandma sent me up to wake you up. Everyone is downstairs eating breakfast. Hurry up, Daddy, we are going to be late for the quidditch world cup."

As I struggled to sit up because of the additional weight, Lily moved off my chest so that she was sitting beside me finding it hard to contain her excitement at attending the quidditch world cup but also starting her first year at Hogwarts. Smiling at my redhead daughter, I noticed that she was almost identical to Ginny at her age with her bright red hair, beautiful brown eyes as well as inheriting her unswerving loyalty and her ability to trust and defend people quickly. Lily was the spitting image of Ginny when she was eleven years old while James and Albus were the spitting images of me inheriting my green eyes, jet black hair as well as my tendency to listen to my instincts and a thirst to prove themselves.

"Lily, why don't you go downstairs and get something to eat?" I asked her, stroking her bright red hair. "I'll be down in a minute. I just need to get dressed, sweetheart."

"Okay, daddy." Lily said, planting a kiss on my right cheek before leaving the room. "See you down there."

I started dressing in silence, yawning and stretching my sore and tired muscles before heading downstairs. There were twenty-six of us attending the quidditch world cup and because the Burrow was too small for all of us to stay overnight, we were forced to stay in the leaky cauldron for the night with Hannah and Neville. Lily, Dominique and Molly II shared a room, Victoire, Roxanne, Rose and Lucy shared a room, Albus, Hugo and James shared a room, Louis, Fred II and Teddy shared a room while all the rest of us shared with our significant others. Once I went downstairs, everyone had finished eating. James and Fred were teasing Albus about him being in Slytherin and his friendship with Scorpius Malfoy, Lily, Rose and Dominique were enjoying a game of exploding snap, Teddy and Victoire were locked in a close embrace and kissing fiercely as if they were glued together, Louis and Hugo were in an intense game of wizard's chess, Molly II and Lucy were talking about the rules and regulations at Hogwarts, Fleur was purring adoringly at Bill, Bill was blushing furiously at Fleur, Audrey was brushing Lucy's hair, Percy was talking to Arthur about his promotion at work while Arthur was checking the tickets, Molly was serving me some food, George was trying to hex Aunt Muriel with his wand, Ginny and Angelina were listening to Charlie bang on about dragons and their habits.

"James, Fred give it a rest." I said, shoving some bacon into my mouth. "Stop teasing Albus."

"We were just talking about his friendship with that Malfoy boy." Fred replied, his hands in the air in surrender. "There is nothing wrong with that, Uncle Harry."

Ginny shot Fred and James a sharp look that silenced them.

"Daddy, what if I am in slytherin too?" Lily asked, abandoning her game of exploding snap. "What if the sorting hat doesn't put me in gryffindor?"

"Lily, it doesn't matter what house you are in." I replied, reassuringly. "Your mother and I will always be there to support you despite what house you are in."

"But what if I am put in slytherin?" Lily asked, her head bent. "I want to be in gryffindor like you and mummy."

"Lily, I am going to tell you something that I have only told Albus when he started Hogwarts and was scared of being in slytherin." I replied, smiling brightly at her. "When I started Hogwarts, you uncle Ron told me that most bad wizards are sorted into slytherin when they start school so I didn't want to be sorted in slytherin. The sorting hat doesn't only choose your house based on your traits but also by your choice of house. It sorted me into gryffindor because it was my choice."

Lily said, beaming at me. "So, I can choose gryffindor."

"Hang on, you didn't tell me that when I started Hogwarts." James replied, his face turning scarlet. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

I explained to him. "I didn't tell you that James because you didn't have any worries about being sorted into slytherin."

"Lily, being in slytherin isn't that bad." Albus said, quietly. "I would rather be in slytherin with Scorpius than be in gryffindor."

"That's because you don't have any other friends besides Scorpius Malfoy." Fred replied, laughing hysterically. "Besides, who would want to be friends with the son of a former death eater?"

"His father isn't a death eater anymore, Fred." Albus scowled at Fred, furiously. "He was pardoned for his crimes."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that he nearly killed Albus Dumbledore." Louis said, sitting besides Lily. "He brought death eaters into Hogwarts."

"But he didn't kill Albus Dumbledore." Albus replied, rolling his eyes at Louis. "Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore not Scorpius's dad."

"Yeah, the man that you were named after." Fred said, smirking at him. "That's probably why you were sorted into slytherin."

Albus replied, his nostrils flaring. "I was sorted into slytherin because I wanted to be in the same House as my best friend. Scorpius isn't a bad person, even Dad agrees with me."

"Really?" James said, giving Albus an incredulous look. "If Dad doesn't think that Scorpius is a bad person, why did he give Professor McGonagall the marauder's map so that she could stop you and Scorpius hanging out?"

Albus looked at me, his nostrils flaring. He didn't say anything for a long time trying to process what James had just said before asking, "Did you give Professor McGonagall the marauder's map so that she could stop Scorpius and I hanging out?"

Before I could even mutter an answer, Hermione said. "We will be leaving any moment now so you better get your stuff and check that you don't leave anything behind."

"Yes, Aunt Hermione." Everyone replied in unison before leaving to collect their stuff.

"Is it true then?" Hermione asked me, folding her arms. "Did you give the marauder's map to Professor McGonagall to spy on Albus and Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I did." I replied, placing my plate in the sink. "Hermione, I didn't want her to spy on them; I wanted her to keep them apart. I thought that Scorpius was a bad influence on Albus."

"Harry, Albus is old enough to choose who he wants to be friends with." Hermione said. "If Albus is happy to be friends with Scorpius then we shouldn't get in his way."

"I know." I replied, sighing. "I just wish that Fred and James would stop teasing him about it."

"I'll have a word with them." Hermione said, leaving me to it.

Moving to the stairs, I saw Professor Trelawney at the time wearing a gauzy shawl, a cloak and bangles covered in sequins and glittering strings of beads eating a treacle tart while washing cream off her hands with the water in her cup on the stairs. Moving towards one of my least favourite teachers, I greeted her with a nervous smile but she didn't reply back as if she was in some sort of trance.

Professor Trelawney started speaking. "Long ago before our time, before the defeat of Lord Voldemort and the death eaters, the wraith lords ruled the world lead by Warlock, a force so evil that he slaughtered his only son in cold blood out of fear that he was the one who was destined to destroy him. Warlock and the twelve wraith lords were banished to the depths of the Neverside by Caractacus Leka and the order of the golden dawn but Warlock and the twelve wraith lords will rise again purging the world and getting their vengeance on wizardkind. Only the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore,Athena and Apollo and great granddaughter of the king of the gods will have the power to vanquish the wraith lords. The triple blessed chosen one will not only defeat the wraith lords but all the evil forces that wants purge the world of wizardkind. The arrival of the saviour and protector of wizardkind approaches when a ball of fire burns in the sky and a world dies."

Suddenly, Professor Trelawney came out of her trance oblivious to the fact that she had even made one. Before she could say anything, I stalked off towards the room that I spent the night in to find James, Albus and Lily there with their bags discussing which team is more like to win and who is the best seeker.

"Brazil is going to win this year." Albus replied, avoiding my gaze. "That have got the best team."

"No, they haven't, Al." James disagreed, hotly. "Brazil has got some amazing quidditch players but Bulgaria have got Krum and he is the best seeker in the world."

Albus started, his fists clenched. "Brazil could have won last year-"

"But they didn't, Albus." Lily replied, calmly. "Their seeker didn't even spot the snitch."

"Because he was injured." Albus said, grimacing at his older brother. "That's the only reason why Krum caught the snitch before him."

"Daddy, where are we going to be staying?" Lily asked me, sweetly presumably to prevent an argument or duel between her two older brothers.

"We will be sharing a tent with Hermione and Ron." I replied, grateful for the distraction. "You will be sharing a room with Rose and Hugo, Albus and James will share a room."

"I don't want to share with Albus." James said, annoyed. "He snores."

Albus replied, hotly. "Do not."

"That's enough from both of you." Ginny replied, poking her head through the door. "You will share a room whether you like it is not. Besides, it's time that you two learnt to share. Kids, grab your stuff and head downstairs."

As they left the room, I followed them replaying the moment that I spent with Professor Trelawney on the stairs and the prophecy that she made. Once we headed downstairs, it was only Hermione,Ron, Hugo and Rose there waiting for us as the others had gone ahead so that it didn't look suspicious to the muggles that we might encounter.

Hermione told us, instructively. "Right, the portkey is at Stoatshead Hill so we will have to take the train there and walk. Let's go."

As soon as we set off to the train station, Rose approached me glancing at me curiously before asking. "Uncle Harry, are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine, Rose." I lied to her, planting on a game smile. "Just nervous about watching the quidditch match."

"You have always been an awful liar, Uncle Harry." Rose remarked, grinning widely at me. "I heard what Professor Trelawney said about the prophecy." Hermione asked, stopping in her tracks. "What prophecy, Rose?"

"Earlier, Professor Trelawney made a prophecy." Rose explained to them, confidently. "She said that some evil force called the wraith lords was going to return and that Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter was the one person who was going to be able stop them and that the world was going to die and a ball of fire will burn in the sky."

After Rose finished explaining, everyone fell silent before Ron spoke, laughing hysterically. "Bloody hell, Rosie."

"It's not funny, Dad." Rose replied, glaring at him furiously. "Professor Trelawney was in some sort of trance."

"She has always been mental." Ron said, barely controlling his laughter. "And now she is mental enough to think that the world is going to end."

"It's not true, is it." Lily replied, shaken. "Is the world really going to end?"

"Of course not, Lily." Ginny said, stroking her daughter's hair. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Professor Trelawney could be right." Albus replied. "She was the one who made the prophecy about Dad and she was right then."

"Don't be so stupid, Al." Hermione replied, in disbelief. "Professor Trelawney might have been right about Harry but she is not right about this."

"How do you know that?" Hugo demanded, impatiently. "For all we know, she could be right."

"Professor Trelawney isn't right about this." Hermione replied, crossing her arms. "Professor Mcgonagall told me that ever since she started teaching at Hogwarts, she has made predictions about students dying but they never do. She is a fraud."

"She made the prophecy about Uncle Harry, didn't she." Rose said, hotly. "She wasn't wrong then and she is not a fraud, Mom. She can actually see the future."

"No, she cannot, Rose." Hermione argued, grabbing her daughter's arm in frustration. "Professor Trelawney cannot see the future and she isn't right about the prophecy because Professor Dumbledore didn't have any children."

"What if he had a secret love child that no one knew about?" Hugo asked his mother, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps he didn't want people to know that he had fathered a child."

"Professor Dumbledore would have told us." Hermione replied, certain. "He would have trusted us to keep his secret."

"What if he never knew?" Lily asked her aunt. "What if Professor Dumbledore never knew that he had fathered a child?"

"He definitely would have known." Hermione replied, wiping the cold sweat off her forehead. "The child's birth would have been registered with the ministry of magic."

"Not all babies are registered in the ministry of magic." Ginny said, finally speaking up. "What if the baby was born abroad?"

"Then Professor Dumbledore would have insisted that the child's birth is registered." Hermione replied. "He would have brought the child to London."

Irritated, Ron snapped. "Can we please talk about something else? Like the quidditch match that we are about to attend, bloody hell."

"I still think that she is right." Rose whispered under her breath receiving an sharp look from her mother which silenced her. Hermione replied, "I hope that you are not planning on taking divination as one of your N.E.W.T.S subjects at Hogwarts, Rosalie."

"Yes actually, Mother." Rose replied, stubbornly. "I am going to take Defence against the dark arts, charms, transfiguration, muggle studies, care for magical creatures and divination as my N.E.W.T subjects."

Hermione didn't reply as we reached the train station but insisted that everyone stopped mentioning the prophecy and that it was nothing more than a ruse created by Professor Trelawney to trick us into thinking that the world is actually going to end but for some bizarre reason, I don't believe that. As we were riding on the train, everyone sat in silence avoiding each other's glares and shifting around uncomfortably as if they would like to be anywhere but there. Suddenly, pain shot up my lightning bolt scar on my forehead making me want to impale my head but instead I just ignored it and shrugged it off when Rose gave me a questioning look. Realizing that my scar hasn't pained me since the whole incident with Albus, Scorpius Malfoy and Delphini, it can only mean one thing and it's not good.

Danger.


	2. The Warning

Harry Potter's POV

Glancing around the tent in awe, Ron insisted on inviting everyone round for a victory party to celebrate Bulgaria's triumph against Fiji but Hermione wasn't keen on the idea. Ginny and the kids, on the other hand, thought that it was an amazing idea and begged, argued and fought with Hermione until she finally gave in. The music was so loud that I can't hear my own thoughts, my lush are starting to feel like mush and my skin starts tingling uncontrollably. Amongst the crowd of family, close friends and famous quidditch players, most of the guests were dancing wildly like it was the 90s including Molly and Arthur, Victorie and Teddy, Fleur and Bill, Ron and Hermione, Percy and Audrey, Viktor and Sofia, Luna and Rolf, Dominique and Tim and George and Angelina.

While most of the adults was dancing wildly, James and Fred II were trying to hex Aunt Muriel who was complaining about the volume of the music, Roxanne was in a close embrace with her boyfriend, Jackson, Albus was talking to Scorpius who was ogling Rose, Rose was reading a book on divination probably to irritate her mother, Louis and Hugo are playing with the practical jokes that they bought in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, Lily was drinking some punch and Molly II and Lucy were sitting in the corner watching them dancing probably hoping that someone might ask them. Brushing past everyone to the exit swiftly, I couldn't help but feel slightly pleased to escape the loud music, the overbearing laughter and the overcrowded tent to find my own peace of mind.

Ever since Professor Trelawney made the prophecy, Hermione was adamant that she was a fraud and pretended to be in some sort of trance as a ruse to pretend that the world was going to end but there was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that burned with curiosity, wonder and certainty but also unsureness. For the majority of the journey to the quidditch world cup, Rose had sang Professor Trelawney's praises and her desire to teach Divination at Hogwarts when she graduated until her mother finally snapped at her forbidding her to take Divination as one of her N.E.W.T subjects. Neither of them had realized that there was a fierce battle raging inside my brain:

Her prophecy about me was correct.

But most of her predictions were wrong.

She predicted that I would be the one to defeat Voldemort.

But she also predicted that lots of children will die.

Professor Trelawney is a seer.

The children that she predicted death never died.

She has predictions that come true.

But she also said that I had the grim and was going to die.

She was right about me!

Suddenly, a voice pulled me out of my train of thought and brought me back to reality. "Great Master Potter." The voice had sounded a lot like Dobby's but once I turned around I expected to see an house elf but I came face to face with an young boy who couldn't be older than nine years old looking back at me with awe and astonishment like I was the most incredible thing that he had ever seen. "Great Master, the brave wizard who conquered the Dark Lord. How honored I am to stand beside such an talented wizard. As a young wizard myself, I have heard of your triumphs but I am not worthy enough to talk to such an almighty wizard such as yourself. Praise the great and noble house of Potter."

Even before I had discovered that I was a wizard, many wizards and witches had heard of my story- of how my parents died trying to protect me, how my mother refused to cast herself aside, how she provided me with the ultimate protection and when Voldemort tried to use the killing curse on me, it didn't work because of my mother's sacrifice leaving me with only an lightning scar on my forehead. After I defeated Voldemort, witches and wizards had sent mountains of letters praising me on my courage, perseverance and loyalty. Even nineteen years after I defeated Voldemort, witches and wizards around the world still knew my story and had taught it to their children so it was no surprise that this young boy knew my story.

Looking at him, warily, I asked, "Who are you?"

Suddenly, the boy fell to his knees, replying. "I am Kofi, Great Master, from the Zulu tribe in South Africa. Son of Denvon Eliani and only heir of the noble family of Eliani. Oh Great Master, my family is dead and my home destroyed. Before my mother died, she sent me here to give you a message."

"A message?" I asked him, confused. I don't know anyone from South Africa. "From your mother?"

"Yes, Great Master." Kofi replied, worshipping me like a God. "The shadow warriors are coming for wizards and witches, sir. It is not safe here anymore."

"Shadow warriors?" I questioned, cooly. "What are shadow warriors?"

"Oh the most terrible, foulest creatures, Great Master." Kofi replied, sounding more and more like Dobby. "They are Warlock's servants, sir. They wiped out my whole tribe."

I repeated, impatiently. "What are shadow warriors?"

"Surely, the Great Master has heard of shadow warriors." Kofi replied, surprised. "Shadow warriors are the ultimate weapon, sir aside from the Hollow and the triple blessed chosen ones. They are a combination between wizard and demons with the power to turn into shadows; they only materialise long enough to kill."

"So the shadow warriors are shadows with the power to kill?"

"Yes, Great Master. When I was sent here to find you and deliver my mother's message, I found an underground tunnel in Paris filled with wizards and witches from all over. All of them have been forced out of their homes by Warlock."

"So Warlock is back from the dead?"

"No, Great Master. Caractacus Leka and the other wizards of the order of the golden dawn imprisoned them in the Neverside but they are out now and looking for revenge on wizardkind. Most wizards and witches have gone into hiding."

"Hiding?"

"Warlock and the twelve wraith lords are on the move killing every wizard and witch in sight. When I found the underground tunnel, we were under attack. The shadow warriors found us and murdered us. You have to leave sir."

"Leave and go where?"

"Somewhere safe, sir with your wife and children. The shadow warriors are coming for us. We must leave."

A scream pierced out of the tent. It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold.

"That sounds like Ginny."

Rushing past all the witches and wizards in the way, I found some foul, filthy creature facing my daughter with an evil grin plastered across his face and a fireball in his hand. Suddenly, Kofi threw some sort of potion that I had not recognized at it and it exploded. Running towards Lily, I threw my arms around her praying that she was okay.

"It was so scary, daddy." Lily whimpered, trembling. "I was dancing with a boy when he appeared from darkness and started attacking me. It was going to kill me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Lily. I promise." I replied, kissing the top of her hair. I turned to Kofi and thanked him for saving my daughter's life.

"Harry, what was that thing?" Ginny asked me, clutching the boys in her arms. "Where did it come from?"

"That thing was a shadow warrior." I replied, walking towards her with Lily in tow. "Warlock's servants. We have to leave right now, Ginny and go somewhere safe before they kill us all."

"Again with this Warlock stuff." Hermione said, irritated. "It is just one witch's word."

"Mum, didn't you see that thing come here and try to kill Lily?" Rose asked her, her nostrils flaring. "When are you going to face facts? Warlock is real and he is coming for us."

"Grab what you can and follow me." I ordered everyone. "We need to leave now before it is too late."


End file.
